100 Suns
by IDevinD
Summary: Their journey will take them to place they don't know, but on the way they learn love, friendship, and many more things.
1. End & Start

_I believe in nothing.  
Not the end and not the start_

We didn't understand how it got here. We didn't know how it would end. I didn't know what happened on this journey to make me fall in love. I don't believe that I was even in love. I don't know. I wish I did but I don't.

"Destiny?" I heard him ask. I looked up. His little curls bounced as he looked down at me. "You okay?" He asked as he sat down.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled and turned back to the fire _I only just lost my family and only was able to keep my dog._ I thought but I didn't say out loud. He'd been so helpful that I didn't want to make him angry and he walk off and leave me alone, though I did have Alexandra, Michelle and Justin but he is the only who would understands me. I couldn't just let him leave. I looked over at him slightly. His body was haft lit by the fire, and covered by the dark; he looked evil but soft at the same time. He looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"'Tis walking in on a moment?" I looked up to see Alexandra's face, her wild outfit almost exposing her breast but somehow keep unseen.

"No, just talking about things. That's all. A moment? No not us" I was a little hurt to hear him say that, but couldn't stop laughing at his rambling

"Oh Nicolas, so bash-full, It's very cute" The French accent came through. Nick just kept blushing.

"Don't tease him to much Michelle" She giggled.

"Oh never" We laughed. I looked over at the other side of the fire to see Justin, slightly smiling at Nick's embarrassment. The way we all came together, it didn't make sense to most but we welcomed the fun we all have with each other, no matter where we came from.

Like Alexandra, who is seriously from the Wilds, a forest, since she and her mother lived in a little hut. She as short black hair, brown eyes covered with a purple eye showed, skinny and very dark. She knows magic, which is scary, but useful. She doesn't take a liking to our dear Nicolas, and tease him when ever she can.

Michelle is French, what we call a bard. A bard is someone who tells events in songs, sad or not. She's wonderful at archery, but can fight close range too. She has long curly brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She's very tall and her accent is very thick. She's caring and sweet, but piss her off and she'll slice your head, not even joking.

Justin is a stern person. He doesn't talk to anyone much, and we don't know much about him. He's built, short black hair, with grayish eyes. He's a good fighter and is scary as heck. Pretty much anyone he talks to has to look up. Even Nicolas.

Nicolas is a bashful, cheerful, incredibly sweet, caring, amazing, good looking….err…um anyways. He's has brown curly hair, chocolate brown eyes, built, and handsome. I don't know a lot about his past, but I know he use to live in the church, raised there actually, until he was recruited to fight. He's a wonderful person and knows exactly what I'm going through, even if he doesn't know it.

As for me, I'm a noble. My father was an Arl of Highever, a beautiful place it was. Until one day my father's so called 'friend' decide to destroy and take over everything. The last I saw of my parents was their determined faces for me to get out. Jewels, my loyal dog, was able to get out and meet me on the road. I lost everything that day. If it wasn't for Nicolas I'd be dead. To this day I swore I'd kill the man that did this to me. I'll kill him. I will.

I looked at my group. We didn't know what posses us to stay with each other, and we don't know how everything will end. But we put that aside and get through each battle. One at a time.

_**

* * *

**_

There is a story, behind the story. Lol

_**This is somewhat based off a video game that I play. Some of the places and people will be mention. The game is Dragon Age. Haha I know I feel like a geek but within the story is a love story and a friendship story. That's what I'm going to show. Battles and stuff like that I won't put in because it's hard to explain all the things in the game. Some of the stories and backgrounds, as I said before, are based off the game. Looks of people and names are changed to fit the person playing the character. Also the title '100 Suns" is a song from 30 Seconds to Mars and it's another thing this story is based off of x)**_

_**I know this is a different thing then what I'm use to and what you all are use to reading but I really, really, really thing you guys will like it.**_

_**Okay I'm going to explain everyone here so pay attention**_

_**Destiny is 'played' by Miley Cyrus. Her past is explained above. She's the main character, and who is going to tell the story.**_

_**Nicolas is 'played' by Nick Jonas. His past will be explained later on. He's a warrior, a fighter.**_

_**Alexandra is 'played' by Selena Gomez. She's a mage, or a witch. She's also a shape-shifter, meaning she can change into different forms.**_

_**Michelle is 'played' by Demi Lovato. She's a bard-rouge. A bard, as explained above, also encourages the other people. Rouge is someone who fights dirty and can pick looks and more. **_

_**Justin is 'played' by David Henrie. The character he's based off of is not really a human but is. It's hard to explain lol. And he's a warrior like Nick but different x)**_

_**Hopefully that clears up a little bit. And this is a 'fantasy' thing so 'mystical' things/creatures will be in here, like dwarfs or elves x) yeah I'm a geek but shut up x)**_

_**Okay time to go to bed. If confused review and I'll answer okay?**_

_**Bye **_

_**-Devin. **_


	2. Earth & Stars

_I believe in nothing  
Not the earth and not the stars_

"The stars are out today" I heard the French accent say behind me. Turning my head I saw Michelle standing next to me. She took a seat right next to me. "It comforts me to know that the stars will remain untouched by all the evil of the world. That whatever happens down here, they will shine eternally, their light undimmed"

"There just stars" I said. She looked over at me.

"What do you mean they are just stars?" I looked at her

"They just sit up there doing nothing. The moon is what shines" I said looking at her. Her mouth was opened wide as were her eyes. She sighed and pointed

"You see those stars over there" She pointed to a cluster of stars "There's a story behind those stars" She looked over at me "Can I tell you?" I sighed. She was a good story teller

"Sure" I said. She smiled

"A long time ago, there lived a fair maiden called Alindra. She had many suitors, but turned them all down for she did not love them. One day, Alindra was sitting by her window in her father's castles singing and dreaming, when her lovely voice caught the attention of a young soldier" she took a breath. "Entranced by her song, the soldier drew near to Alindra's window. As their eyes met, he fell in love with her, and she with him"

"Love at first sight" I chuckled. Michelle smiled and nodded

"When Alindra told her father about the man she had chosen, he was furious, for Alindra was high=born, but her love nothing more than a common soldier. To keep them apart, he had Alindra imprisoned in the highest tower of his castle and set her solider to the wars"

"Bastard" She ignored my side comments and continued

"Alas, not a month had passed before news of the soldier's death reached Alindra. Alone in her tower, Alindra wept for her love and beseeched the gods to deliver her from the cruel world. So earnest was her plea that the gods themselves were moved. They gathered Alindra into their arms and lifted her high into the heavens, where she became a star. The gods also raised up the soul of her solider love and there he dwells, across the horizon for her. The band of stars between them is the river of Alindra's tears, cried for her lost love. They say that when she has cried enough, she will be able to cross the river to be reunited with her solider." I smiled

"That's a beautiful story" She smiled

"It is one of my favorites stories, a tale of a love so great and so enduring that it defies death, and moves the gods to action. Sometimes I ask myself, does such love exist? Can it exist?" she asked looking a little bit away.

"If we lose hope in love, then we are truly lost" She looked at me surprised "What?" I asked

"I never thought you to say that. It is….a pleasant surprise"

"Why is it a surprise?" I asked

"I have to say there is a certain severity to you. Find a person behind that is nice. Maybe you should let your softer side show more often. Sometimes following your heart, not your head, leads you to remarkable places" I smiled and looked around. My eye catching Nicks fire-glowing figure standing. I smiled "Or maybe you already have" she giggled behind me. I turned and slapped her on the arm.

"Shush" She smiled

* * *

Walking over to the usually barking figure, I smiled at what I saw. Jewels was digging into the ground

"Trying to find a way through the earth are we?" I said with a smile on my face. Jewels looked up at me, barked happily and then went back to digging. I laughed "You know you probably won't make it?" Jewels whined "But its good to hope isn't it?" Jewels barked and went back to digging. I smiled "Alright have fun" ignoring me, jewels keeps digging. Laughing I walked away; Justin stopped me as I walked by him.

"I don't get you. You are very strange" I looked at him.

"Um...thank you?" I said unsure what to say to that. He sighed

"Bad things have happened to you, yet your walk around with a smile and laughter. I don't get it. It's…different for me." I looked at him

"Justin, I'm human. I laugh even if I'm hurting. I know that I can't keep what happened hold me back." I smiled at him.

"What will you do with your parents bodies?" he asked, taking me back a little

"Full of questions today aren't we?" I asked. He gave me that 'shut up and tell me' look. I sighed. "I guess when everything is settled down I'll go back and burry them." I said.

"Burry them?" he asked "You put them into the ground? Why?" He asked interested.

"That's just how I've seen it done." He looked at me.

"With my people, we believe that when someone dies, we burry them so they can become one with the earth" A Spanish accent said behind me. Turning around I saw the newest member of our clan. Shane was a very happy and charming elf, yes Elf. He had shoulder length blackish hair, point ears, brown eyes and a very charming smile.

"One with the earth?" Justin asked slowly "Interesting. Very interesting" He said, walking away with his 'thinking' face one. I smiled and looked back at Shane.

"Do they truly believe that?" I asked curious myself, Shane nodded.

"Oh yes, they take their body as the leader says an old prayer to the gods and then the body becomes one with the earth."

"That is beautiful" I said smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Maybe…We could become one with each other" he said winking. I laughed.

"As much as I would take that offer" My eye's shifted over to Nick "I have to decline" Following my eyes, Shane turned back to me. He sighed

"Of course, all the beautiful ones are taken. What should I do?" He said the last part so dramatically that I laughed. "Oh maybe our dear Mitchie will let me!" He said smiling and running off to go see Mich. I giggled

"IT'S MICHELLE!" I yelled back but he just waved it off. I smiled and looked toward the fire. I didn't know what to believe. When we are dead do we become one with the earth? I thought the earth is just a pile of dirt, sadness and destruction but now looking at everyone at the camp and thinking about all the things I've heard and learned, I'm thinking. I might be wrong. I looked over at the assassin Elf talk to the singing bard as they smiled at each other. Maybe there might be good in the word, just like Michelle said.

_**

* * *

**_

Okay so we have a new person! Lol

_**Shane is 'played' by Joe Jonas! (go figure) and yes HE IS AN ELF, as is the character in the game BUT just think of him as a human with pointy ears and you'll get past that fact ;) lol. He's an assassin who, in the game, is paid to kill the main character but I was nice and let him live :) anyways he's charming as it was said before and is very very flirty. :) **_

_**Ohh and I know someone of you are like "What's Dragon Age" or have questions about the characters soo I will post a link to tell you on who is who. I'm planning on getting a website for all of my stories so it might be on there :) I'll update that later.**_

_**And sorry for the delay in stories. My internet sucks so when I get on the computer its not on the computer I write on :( but I'm going to try :) hope you liked it.**_

_**R&R**_

_**-Devin**_


	3. AN

I just got my computer working :)

SO I will have new chaps out soon but I need to finish doing things so they'll be back around Aug :)

love you all :)

-IDevinD


	4. Day & Dark

_I believe in nothing  
Not the day or not the dark_

"OH my feet are killing me!" The French woman yelled. "CAN WE PLEASE SET CAMP UP!" She yelled at me. I shook my head.

"No. We are almost there! Only a few miles" The rest, except Nicholas, made a sigh. Feeling a tap on my should I looked to my left. Nicholas looked at me while walking.

"In about 3 miles is a clearing. Let us set camp there. Give everyone a break" I sighed.

"No, it's only about 30 miles from Denerim. We've wasted enough time." He looked up at the sky.

"Its going to get dark soon." I rolled my eyes.

"And what dose that mean? Ohhh I'm SO afraid of the dark!" I said and walked faster. Nicholas walked up and tugged me back.

"We are going to camp." He said gripping on to my arm. I yanked it away from him and glared.

"Oh now you want to call the shots? You gave me the right to lead the whole time yet NOW you are ordering me what to do!" I shook my head. "Fine. Set camp up. Have fun" I said, turned around and stomped off. I heard Nicholas calling my name but I shook my head and started to walk faster.

_**

* * *

**_

1.5 hours later

I'm lost. Its dark and I have no idea where I'm going. I left the map with Shane. Great. Just awesome! I kicked a tree. Stupid tree.

"What is this?" A voice said. I looked behind me. "Lost?" The man said with a goofy smile and cocked his head. "Don't worry most people are." He said getting closer. "Names Jason" He put his hand out. I shook it.

"Destiny." I said, letting go. He nodded.

"Were you heading to Destiny?" He asked. I sighed.

"I WAS heading to Denerim with a group but as you can see, it's just me." He laughed.

"Your about 100 miles AWAY from Denerim" My eyes widen. "Sorry for the bad news." I sighed.

"I can't believe it!" I kicked the tree again…hard "OW!" I held my foot and fell to the ground. "Gah!" I hit the dirt. Jason laughed and bent down. He put his hands over my toes and his hand started glow. My eyes widen then I realized he was a mage, a magic person. "Stupid mage" I muttered. He looked at me.

"Well sorry for helping" He said standing up. I sighed. I can feel my toe.

"Sorry" I said getting up. He smiled.

"It's fine. I'm a little bit use to it." I giggled.

"DES!" I look behind me to see the French woman hug me. "Oh we thought we lost you!" She said hugging me tighter. Jason laughed.

"Nice to see you to Mitchie"-She let us call her that now "But I would like to breath." She let go and I gasped for air. She giggled. "Mitchie this is Jason. Jason this is Mitchie well Michelle." She smiled at him.

"Hello Jason" Jason nodded. She turned to me. "Nick has been worried about you! Its taking Shane and Justin just to calm him down!" I sighed.

"Do you know how to get back?" I asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"No. I thought I did then when I took a wrong turn I lost where I was." She said.

"I did that." We looked at Jason. "A lot of…people are looking for me. I made sure they were turned around." He said. I sighed.

"Well is there a way around it?" He nods. "What is it?"

"I have to go with you."

* * *

"Where have you been!" He said has he hugged me. I pulled away.

"You know exactly where I've been! I got lost on my way to Denerim!" I said hitting Nicholas's shoulder. He sighed.

"I'm sorry." He hugged me again. Mitchie & Jason walked up behind us. I let go of the hug and looked at Nicholas.

"This is the newest member of our group" I turned him around and Jason's eyes got wide

"Prince-" Nick punched him.

"NICHOLAS!" I ran over to Jason. He rubbed his jaw.

"I'm glad I can reset this." He said as his hand glowed again. I looked at Nick.

"What is wrong with you!" I said looking at him. He looked away.

"Nothing." He said glaring at Jason.

"Nothing! NOTHING! You just punched a guy that you barely know in the jaw!" I said and slapped him. I heard people gasp.

"What was that for?" He asked, putting his hand on his cheek.

"You know what!" I yelled at him. He sighed. Jason walked up.

"You know who you just slapped right?" I looked at Jason.

"Yeah, Nicholas." I said stating the fact, but he just shook his head then looked at Nick.

"You tell her." Jason said "I'm going to go set up my place." Him and the others walked away to there spots around camp. I looked up at Nick.

"What is he talking about?" I asked. Nick sighed.

"I'm a prince."

"What!"

_**

* * *

**_

Yes my kittens that is my ending :P

_**And yes Jason is a wizard…being hunted :P haha he's adorable and I love it! :D**_

_**And I know not a lot of people read this story….okay I know BAERLY anyone reads it. But I got to say for those who do….thank you. It means a lot for people to read my stories.**_

_**And even if no one is reading this I don't care. I love the story. So boo you I don't care :P**_

_**Even though I might be talking to myself….**_

_**Okay I'm going.**_

_**Bye.**_

_**Devin :)**_


	5. Beating Of Our Hearats

_I believe in nothing  
But the beating of our hearts_

* * *

He looked at me with his shining eyes. "I'm sorry" he said. He sat down on a piece of fabric. "I didn't want anyone to know"

"What about me?" I asked with sadden eyes.

"Espisically you." He sighed and I sat next to him. "My father, King Paul, he had an affair with a house maid, which made me a bastard. Anyone who knew kept it a secret because my half brother had to take the throne, he wasn't a bastard. When my father died I was sent off to live with my uncle, in Redcliff while my brother was being taught to be a king." My eyes widen.

"I remember you" I said. "You were the little brat who pulled my pig tales every time Lord Eric came to visit my father." I said and he chuckled. "It wasn't funny, that hurt."

"I'm sorry" he said and then looked down. "When I was 10 I was casted out by my uncles new wife. She'd felt that the attention toward me was unbearable so I was sent to be a templar." I thought about Jason and how he must of knew each other. "But I never finished my whole traning as my brother was killed a battle. Then I was taken out of Templar tanning and sent off to King traning. That's when I met Jason. He was one of the private mages for castle and we grew quite close, until he did something and ran, what I wasn't told." I made a mental note to ask Jason about that. Nick sighed.

"You still could have told me." I said as I put my head on his shoulder.

"Ever since I was younger I was treated differently, I didn't want you to do the same. I wanted you to slap a person, to yell at me as if I wasn't a prince but as a real person." He looked down at me and took my hand into his. "Please, conitue to just act like that and I'll be the happiest person in the world."

"As you command, _my_ prince" I said as I winked at him. He sighed.

* * *

I was sitting by the fire, staring into its flames thinking about my childhood. I couldn't believe on man could turn things into crap. To take my fathers hard work away, to take everything that my mother had, to kill so many people. To kill my family, and he was our friend!

_I walked into the main hall to see a man and my father laughing about something_

"_I'm sorry pup, I didn't see you there. Howe, you remember my daughter?"_

"_I see she's become a lovely young woman. Pleased to see you again, my dear"_

If only I'd see the evil look he'd given me after that, if I didn't just ignore the fact that he was so late in getting here. What did he have his men walk backwards? I chuckled as I remember when I last saw my brother and his family

"_Is there really gonna be a war, papa? Will you bring me back a sward?" I chuckled and the little boy looked up at me."Mama says your going to be watching over us while papa is gone. Is that true, Auntie?" His eyes pared up to me._

"_Yes its true Oren" I said smiling_

"_Are you going to teach me to use a sward, Auntie? Then I can fight evil, too!" He said then started swing his arms around "Take that, dire bunny! All enemys fear my sward of truthiness!"_

Oren was the cutest thing. He wasn't messy and wasn't a loud child but he had his moments on where he _was_ a normal kid. My brother was rasing him well.

"_And here's my little sister to see me off. Now dry your eyes, love, and wish me well." He said to his wife. I rolled my eyes_

"_Should I wait out side?" His wife chuckled as he looked at me._

"_Stay. I'd like to say farewell"_

He was off to fight, and there was nothing we could say about it. He said the army 'needed' him but it was really a want to please father in someway. That night came.

_I was lying in bed while Jewels was happily asleep when we heard a big commotion out side. Jewels started barking and I got up. I opened the door and a guard was shot with an arrow and fell to the ground. I ran out to see my mother fighting some of the men…wait those are Howes men!_

My own father's friend, one who fought with him in wars, killed him. I felt tears coming from my eyes as I remembered my parents faces as they told me to leave. I sniffed and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" I looked up and nodded at Nichoulas. "Good, Come with me." I nodded and we walked a little bit past his tent. "Here look at this. Do you know what this is?" He said. It was a beautfuil rose.

"You're new wepen of choice?" He smiled

"Yes, that's right. Watch as I thrash our enemys with the mighty power of floral arangments! Feel my thorns! I will over power you with my rosy sent!" He was being very dramatic but It made me giggle at his crazyness "Or you know it could just me a rose. I know that's pretty dull in comparison."

"You've been carrying for awhile" I said, as I have noted the many times he's token it out at camp.

"Is it that easy to see right through me? I guess I shouldn't be surprised." He said. "I picked it in Lothering. I remember thinking, 'how could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness." He said shaking the images of the poor town we'd pass through a couple of days ago. "I probably should have left it alone, but couldn't. It would have gotten destroyed, so I picked it and had it since." He said then played with is finger. "I thought that I might…give it to you. Actully in a lot of ways I think the same thing when I look at you." I blushed at his comment.

"Thank you Nick, That's a lovely thought." I said and blushed more and I even saw him blush a little too.

"I'm glad you like it. I was just thinking you've been though so much that I wanted to tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find in the middle of all this…darkness." I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek, well I tried but he had turned his head and I ended up kissing him.

And it wasn't that bad.

_

* * *

_

Somethings that were said and talked about are part of the game. I just wanted you to know :)

Sorry for the lack of updating. Its been a really crazy part of my life

_But I got this out for you :D_

_And this story section on my webpage is update a little so go check it out :D_

_Love you all!_

_-Devin._


	6. God & Sin

_I believe in nothing  
not in sin and not in god  
_

* * *

We were sitting by the fire after eating, and unlike usually, Alex stayed after. We were all silent when Michelle turned to Alex.

"I'm wondering, Alex, do you believe in the Maker?" She asked

"Certainly not" She said slightly offended. "I've no primitive fear of the moon such that I must place my faith in tales so that I may sleep at night." I sighed; this was going to be bad.

"But this can't all be accident" Michelle said gesturing around her "Sprits, magic, all theses wondrous things around us both dark and light. You know theses thing exist" She said.

"The fact of their existence does not presuppose an intelligent design by some absentee father-figure." She said crossing her arms.

"So it's all random, then? A happy coincidence that we are all here?" Michelle said, not believe what she was hearing.

"Attempting to impose order over chaos is futile" Alex said getting annoyed. "Nature is, by its very natural, chaotic" She said and sighed.

"I don't believe that" Michelle said and Alex rolled her eyes. "I believe we have a purpose. All of us." Alex looked at her.

"Yours, apparently being to bother me." Michelle glared and huffed. Shane sighed.

"Lets retreat my dear" He kissed her head and they said there goodnights.

But it did get me wonder, what did the others believe?

* * *

I held the body of a young elf warrior in my arms. We had come cross a camp of Dalish Elf's in the forest. They had told us that many of their hunters had disappeared. I'd offered to go and help find them. As we got closer to the camp site another hunter stopped us

"Andaran atish'an" She said. "Our scouts saw you approaching and tell me you carry the body of one of our hunters with you" I nodded and set the boy on the ground. "Ah, Deygan" she said joyfully kneeling down. "He is wounded, but I think he will live."

"I was glad we were able to help him" Michelle voice said. "Thank the Maker we returned to the Dailsh in time; He must have watched over this man." She said relieved

"Or perhaps his OWN gods were watching out for him" Alex voice said behind her.

"And perhaps they just know the Maker by another name." Michelle said defensively.

"Believe what you wish. It seems to me that they should be thanking Destiny more than some absent god, but who am I to judge?" Alex said slightly defensive too.

"Guys" I said "Stop it. Leave this for later" I said. They both sighed and didn't look at another. I looked over at the dalish girl "We'll keep looking" She nodded and took the hunter back to the camp. I looked at Nate.

"Shall we carry on?" He said. I nodded.

* * *

"I do not understand" I heard Justin's voice behind me. I turned and looked at him. "Why do the two imekari fight all the time?" I looked at him than figured out he was talking about Michelle and Alex, and chuckled.

"Because they both have two different beliefs." I told him simply. "But neither likes that opinion, so they argue over it, because of there tempers." He nodded.

"Kost" He said simply. "They need to find Kost, or peace in your language, or they'll be a maraas imekari, a child bleating without meaning." I nodded.

"Well, these two have such strong personalities that they clash, maybe they'll never find Kost." I told him. He nodded and a small smile appeared on his face. "What do your people believe?" I asked him.

"I can not tell you Kadan, I'm sorry." I smiled at him. I knew Kadan meant that you have a great respect. I nodded.

"I understand." He nodded and walked away, back to where he usually camps. I sighed and thought about what he said. "I think we all are maraas imekari." I muttered and walked over to Nick. He smiled at me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Something you need my dear?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine." I said and smiled at him.

We are all different people, coming from different believes, Michelle believes in the Maker, Alex doesn't, Shane is an assassin, yet that's considered a 'sin' to do. Yet we are all here, together, fighting to stay alive. Maybe we aren't maraas imekari, maybe we do have a small piece of Kost..

* * *

_Well hi there. xD_

_Sorry for not updating this one a lot. This is a story of oneshots. Some connect to others but yeah. So it doesn't really get updated a lot and I'm sorry about that, I'll try better. I promise. :D_

_Oh another really important note._

_Remember how I had an old profile that I talked about? Well I'm getting the password back for that (finally) and going to put some of my old stories back on here and re do some of them so keep a peak for that. *Smiles* See you all soon!_

_-Devin_

Strange words used:

Andaran atish'an - I dwell in this place, a place of peace, a dalish greeting.  
imkeari- Child  
Kost – Peace  
maraas imkeari – a child bleating without meaning.  
Kadan – one with respect.


End file.
